cookies and a outfit
by badassevampire
Summary: A conspiring Mira has been noticing signs between are Celestial mage and are seith mage aka Bickslow and Lucy. she has decided to get them together. But how...
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story there isn't a lot of Bixlu stories out there but I'm planning on making a sequel to this story I'll also be starting another new story soon. But please tell me what you think of this story. My story max's time off will being going on temporary Hiatus so please bear with me.

R&R

Now let the story begin…..

Chapter 1

Mira POV

I have been noticing the signs between Bickslow and Lucy, the way they look at each other when the other isn't looking, and the way Lucy blushes when Bickslow catches her looking at him or when he calls her cosplayer.

Bickslow did order some cookies and new outfit, maybe I should get Lucy to take them since he left for the day and all.

"Hey Lucy" I called at her

"Yeah Mira" she called back from her stool

I walked over to her and said "can you take these to Bickslow for me" holding out a plastic bag, a piece of paper and small Cardboard box

"Okay" Lucy replied

"This piece of paper is his address" I said as she took the piece of paper from me

"Well then I better get going" she told me

"Okay bye" I told her

After Lucy left the guild I smiled evilly "good luck Lucy"

Lucy's POV

Mira had asked me to take this cardboard box and plastic bag to Bickslow.

Does she know I thought worriedly I haven't told anyone not even him. Now you're probably wondering what I'm referring to I Lucy Heartfilia have fallen in love with the seith mage of fairy tail aka Bickslow. I won't tell him till I'm positive how he feels. I first started to feel this way after the battle of fairy tail and I confirmed it while me and Cana ere fighting him and freed during the s class trials.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice I was at his house. I worked up all my courage and rang the doorbell.

The end of the chapter

Tell me what you think please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in so long I have been super busy doing things as I'm sure you guys are aware my max's time off is going on hiatus. I'll also entered a bet with my friend so you guys will be seeing to stories on m profile page of the same name.

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I waited a couple of minutes pulling on my short black mini skirt before ringing the doorbell again. This time somebody answered the door and there stood bickslow with shocked expression.

Bickslow wasn't wearing his usual attire tonight his outfit consisted of dark blue pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his hips and no shirt. I admired his toned six packs before looking lower and then admired the v cut in his hips that went below his pajama pants; it did wondrous things to my imagination.

A voice brought me back to reality "like what you see cosplayer"

I snapped my head up to look at his face his dark blue hair was wet from a recent shower. His oh so beautiful red eyes that you could get lost in and that smirk that made my knees go weak had been so carefully been placed on his ever so handsome face.

I blushed when I realized I had been caught staring , I looked down at my own outfit: a no sleeve grass green tank top that had little black hearts all over it, short black miniskirt, thigh high green sock , black knee high boots, and my signature brown belt that held my whip and keys.

"So cosplayer what brought you to my house at eleven thirty at night" he asked before his smirked widened "finally came around hey" his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

My blushed deepened at the thought of me and him all alone together like that "NO" I exclaimed "Mira wanted me to come by to drop off this bag and box to you"

"Do you want to come in" he offered

"Sure" I repaid giving him a smile

"I'll make some tea Bickslow said once I was in the door

I admired Bickslows house and his choice of colours. When you entered the door there was a platform that had stairs going upward and two closets. After the door there was a hallway one way looked like it led to a bedroom and the other way led to a door that I was assuming was a bathroom the hallway was lined with doors then you walked down to almost the end of the hallway then there was a living room with a flat screen TV, it had dark blue walls and red couches the side tables and coffee tables were a dark green. His kitchen was the same dark blue walls, a red table and dark green cooking appliances, and pictures actually now that I think about it picture were everywhere with golden yellow frames.

"Do you want to stay for a movie cosplayer" the seith mage asked

I blushed but my answer was "sure"

Backflow's POV

I never expected that Cosplayer would show up at my door step at eleven thirty pm. I caught her staring at my chest and she blushed god she looks so beautiful with that blush. I have been in love with her since the fantasia incident but she probably loves that pink haired idiot seeing how close they are. I invited her in for some tea and I'm glad she accepted. I watched her look around with pure amazement in her eyes. I asked if she wanted to stay for a movie which she accepted but not before blushing again god she looks so cute with that pink tinge on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and everything so as a rule to my absence here's a extra long chapter just for you guys oh yeah I'm in a competition with my friend so if any of you are a eden of the East fans check out my new story coming soon.

Now on with the story...

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

Bickslow took me downstairs to the basement to watch a movie and I was quite amazed at what I saw.

On one side of the basement there were recently walls and a kitchen with three stacks of bowls on a green marble counter, rows of mini candy machine on a different dark green marble counter, and a old fashioned popcorn machine. It looked like the color scheme of this kitchen was green, red, and black.

On the other side the walls were also red and they were lined with black movie holders that held dozens of movies. Three midnight blue couches that circled the big black tv stand. The tv stand had a big flat screen 3d tv and dozens of game consoles. It was amazing.

"wow Bickslow this is amazing" I told him truly amazed.

"thanks" he replied with a pink tinge on his cheeks

"how are you able to afford all this" I asked

"well i share the house with Laxus and sometimes Freed when he's not with Mira" he explained

"where are they" I asked

"well Laxus is on a mission and should be back in two days and Freed is on a date with Mira he actually left just before you came" Bickslow told me

"oh i see

we stood there akwardly for a moment

"what kind of movies do you like" i asked him

" i like action and comedy what about you" he said looking at me curiously

"i like romance and comedy" i told him

"well why don't we pick a movie to watch" Bickslow suggested

"okay" i replied with a big smile

a couple of minutes later we were on the floor with two movies in hand,The Back Up Plan and Labour Pains both were romantic comedies.

" well which one do you want to watch" i asked him

"it doesn't matter cosplayer" he shrugged

"ok-hey i'm not a cosplayer" i protested

" yeah yeah" he said waving his hand and i bit the inside of my cheek

"well then I'm going to make up a nickname for you to" I said crossing my arms over my chest pushing my breasts up a little.

"whatever lucy" he said shaking his still damp hair

' the way the light reflected his blue hair wait did he just say my name he did and it sounded so good on his lips.' I shook those thoughts out of my head

" let's just watch Labour Pains" I told him

"okay" he stated and I could've sworn in saw the hint of a smile

He put the movie in and then got up and went into the mini kitchen.

"hey lucy do you want anything" he asked calling from the kitchen.

" sure I'll take a coke and a bowl of m&ms please" I requested

"sure" he called

When he got back our drinks were served in coke beer glass mugs and the candy was in small fancy bowls. Then he sat down to watch the mpovie. About half way through the movie I started to get tired and it wasn't long before I fell asleep against Bickslow.

**Bickslow POV **

I watched as I called her cosplayer as her cheeks turned just the right shade of pink and damn it suited her so well. She told me she was going to make a nickname for me to and I smirked and said whatevdr. She really is driving me crazy biting her lip like that I just want to kiss her so hard. After that she decided the movie and I put it in after I went to go get snacks for me and lucy she wanted m&ms and a coke. About half way through the movie she fell asleep against me, so I covered us with a blanket. I know that laxus loves her and will probably kill me if he finds outs but just for now I refuse to think of the consquences that was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Laxus's POV**

I just got home and it's one clock in the morning I'm a day or two early but that mission was to easy. As I walked into my house I noticed that Freeds shoes were gone but a pair of black knee highs were there instead where have I seen those boots before and then there is that smell of strawberry and vanilla. Seriously who is that I walked into the kitchen and noticed two tea cups hmm that's weird who else besides Bix likes tea. That's when I heard a movie playing in the basement so I took a stroll downstairs and the scene that lay before me nearly broke my heart blondie was curled up against Bix who had his arm around blondies waist with a blanket around them. Bix he knows how I feel about blondie. I stormed out of the house and stopped in the middle of our street chester avenue the warm breeze creased my muscles the green muscle shirt I had on felt good in the warm air. Plus I had on plain black pants with a black belt that had a silver buckle as usual I had my sound pods with me.

I walked over to the bar close to our house, the bartender there looked at me and said "you look like you need a drink for a broken heart here on the house."

"thanks" I mumbled

A couple of drinks later I was as drunk as hell the last thing I remember was me talking to a pinkette

Ugh what happened last night I have a pounding headache I looked around the room and didn't recognize anything. What the hell I'm not in my bed just then I realized that the pinkette was in this bed her long pink hair was spread all over the pillow.

"OUT" I yelled at her I was drunk last night and then we had sex of course

"huh" she yawned tired

"OUT" I repeated she only nodded grabbing her clothes then left

Oh good god,

The end of chapter

Hey guys I'm going to try something new so it's voting time which fanfic do you guys want me to write next the first ones called sapphire empire the summary is: sold to a assassins guild as a kid then sold again to the aristocrats lucy is skillful with the whip but doesn't have a clue when it comes to romance. Ok the next one is called Fire or White where my heart belongs: graduation is near and she's been on and off with natsu but she can feel something not right. Tensions run high when a certain dragon slayer comes back making lucy decide who she really loves


	4. Not a chapter

Hey everyone I'm taking a break to write a few chapters for each story sorry of the inconvenience

But I really need to take sometime.

See you in 2 weeks.

Love you all


End file.
